The New Akatsuki
by AkiYamazaki
Summary: Decades after the Akatsuki die, Pein recruits new members and leaves his son, Kouhei, as leader. He turns out to be a formidable leader; strict and caring. If only the others were formidable members. Slight AU. OC story. Chance of OCxOC. Rated for swearing, gore, innuendo, Akai, and other mature subjects. Written by AkiYamazaki and MorbidSmiles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome peoplez to this story that me and mah cousin MorbidSmiles wrote together. **

**This is my first story, so please review if you like it, and plz dont flame if you dont like it.**

**KK i guess thats it...k bye XD**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or MorbidSmiles own Naruto.**

**AKAI's POV**

I run as fast as I can through my village, my mind calculating and remembering every step I take towards the exit. Despite this, I feel numb. I can't hear a single thing.

My eyes are blind to the fire and chaos around me, my ears deaf to the pained cries of my people. I can barely feel the flames licking at my skin and the blood running down my hands, and I only can comprehend one thought.

Escape.

18. 17. 16.

I twist to the side, dashing between the combusting buildings and burning corpses. I jump to the side, narrowly avoiding a collapsing shop.

My lungs are burning, the harmful smoke and carbon monoxide gathering inside and stealing the oxygen I desperately need. The only thing I can do is run faster.

15. 14. 13.

I jump onto one of the buildings and scramble to steady myself on the broken, misshaped slate roof, the shingles slipping from under my feet. Ignoring my discomfort, I leap onto another roof, grunting as I land and then leaping forward again, my leaps steadying as I get used to landing on my burnt, bleeding feet.

As I jump onto one of the buildings, the roof begins to collapse under me and I stifle a strangled cry as I dive off of it. Smoke engulfs me as I land haphazardly on the stifling hot paved street.

12. 11. 10.

As I try to grasp my surroundings through the black smoke, I vaguely see a gap in the village barricade.

The village entrance.

I blindly stumble towards it and almost collapse as I reach the fresh air outside.

But I can't stop. Not yet.

9. 8. 7.

I sprint through the sand, dodging large rocks and boulders. My sides heave and my chest aches painfully, but I can't stop running. If I do, I won't be able to start again.

I slide down the sand dunes, tripping as one of my feet gets caught. Stumbling forward, I continue running. I scrunch my eyes up in pain as the sand grows unbearably hot under my bare feet.

6. 5. 4.

I leap over the scheduled sand dune, brace myself, and cover my ears.

3. 2. 1.

* * *

Boom.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I walk through the villages streets, holding a basket of bread and fruit. As I walk, the villagers step out of my way and try not to make eye contact. I loosen my face, realizing that my face subconsciously tensed into a glare as I saw people come within five feet of me.

I naturally hate people. It's innate, don't judge me.

I come from the Akiyama clan. We're renowned for our hatred of people, insomnia, and love for silence and tranquility. Despite the Akiyama clan's famous red hair color, most of us have water release chakra natures. It's pretty ironic.

My face twitches as I momentarily remember that there was one of our clan that barely follows any of our traits.

As my face scrunches up in annoyance, a young child beside me burst into tears.

Fuck my life.

* * *

I stand in my training spot, angrily chucking my kunai and shuriken at a training dummy. It does little to quench my irritation, but at least my outward expression is stoic now.

No need for a civilian to commit suicide for staring at my face.

I twitch and throw the weapons harder now.

Suddenly, like a dumbass, a man walks in front of my range and is almost decapitated. This guy vaguely reminds me of my aforementioned annoying kin. Stupid and impetuous. Yay~

"I am sorry, sir," I monotone, my face blank, "I did not see you there."

He puts up his hands and shoots me a dazzling smile. I hate him already. "Don't worry about it. I'm here to bring you somewhere. Lord Amekage wants to speak to you, Akiyama-san," He puts out his hand for a shake, "My name's Daiki."

I raise my eyebrow slightly and monotone, "My name is Akiyama Amaya, but you knew that." I make no move to give him my hand, characteristically.

He chuckles and nods, turning to walk to the Kage's tower and gesturing for me to follow him.

I frown slightly at this (and of course, as soon as I do that a bird drops dead out of a tree), but I follow anyway. It's not like he could kill me.

"Why does Lord Amekage wish to meet with me, Daiki-san?" I ask stoically, more bored than curious.

He grins mischievously and playfully answers, "You gotta find out by yourself, Amaya-chan."

When did I give him permission to use my first name? The aura around me turns deadly, and the people around us run in fear, but Daiki continues to smile and be optimistic and… bright. The dude was a walking sun.

I must correct my previous statement. I _despise_ him already.

I was glad to see the tower, trudging up the stone steps and being careful not to slip on the wet stairs.

The door to the Kage's room is iron and heavy, and I feel a twinge uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong? Terrorize one too many children? Daiki could have been sent to torture me with his happiness (*shudder*) before I was executed.

Despite not outwardly showing my discomfort, Daiki seems to notice it. "Don't worry," he says, smiling reassuringly, "Nagato-sama is _super_ nice."

I stare at him incredulously before walking through the door.

"It's nice to meet you, Amaya," says a voice upon my entering; it was loud and outwardly stoic, but laced by some far-off, distant affection and sympathy, "I hope Daiki was not too rough with you."

He had bright red hair going down to his neck and smoky lilac ringed eyes. That was the rinnegan?

I shook my head. "He was not, Lord Amekage. With all due respect, sir, why did you call me here?"

"Amaya, you display prowess in your skills as a ninja and me and my son Kouhei have a proposition for you."

Proposition?

"Amaya… would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

* * *

**AKAI's POV**

I grin as I see the explosion.

Smoke and debris fly up into the air, and a large gust of wind rushes into me, knocking me over.

It hurt, but nothing can knock this grin off my face. I'm finally fucking free. Motherfuckers can't catch me now!

I glance down at my apparel and look for wounds that my adrenaline would've masked. What I can see of my skin is littered with ash and bruises, more noticeably my hands. I have first and second degree burns on my body; miraculously not having any third degree burns. I lift up my foot and look under it, wincing at the blood and burns covering the entire bottom. Ah, forget what I just said. I do have third degree burns, apparently.

I take a step forward and wince at the soft crack my left leg made. Ah fuck, I must have sprained it when I fell. Fuckity fuck, I'm screwed.

Not only am I injured as hell, the Kazekage'll send a bunch of badass ninja to kill me.

I _really_ should've thought this through…

Oh well. At least I tried.

Shrugging my shoulders, I begin walking, my crooked, cynical grin only widening as I realized that I was going to die.

And die I shall.

* * *

I've been walking for three days.

I've been starving for three days.

I've been dehydrated for three days.

I've been slowly dying for three days.

I think I'm going insane

I smile bitterly as my legs give out underneath me, and my vision becomes blotched and hazy. The pain stops as my form goes numb, and my hearing fails.

I know I'm going insane.

* * *

The last thing I see before I lose consciousness are five slurred forms beginning to crowd around me.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I stared blankly at him. I probably looked stupid. But this was just- no this can't be happening. Snap out of it Amaya, it is.

"Amaya, I will give you twenty-four hours to make your decision."

"O-Okay, thank you," I said rather oddly because I just got snapped back to reality.

Still in shock I left the room, followed not too far behind by Daiki.

I walked through the streets, staring at the ground like I normally did. Still thinking, until I'm attacked by Daiki the big ball of sunshine that won't shut the hell up.

"Amaya what's wrong? You look depressed."

"Let's get one thing straight, I always look freaking depressed. I hate the freakin' world. But no, nothing's wrong, stop worrying."

"Well, that's good! Anyways-"

"I… I have to go!" I said cutting him off and jogging down the streets to my house.

I walked in the door getting water everywhere. (Stupid rain)

My mom looked up from her book.

"Hello Amaya, what've you been up to today?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing… just messing around."

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"No mom, why should I? I hate them all. And I hate our clan for sending us to this stupid village anyways!"

I stomped off to my room and slammed the door.

I immediately fall on my bed and stare blankly at my ceiling. I want to be in the Akatsuki, but if my mom found out she would never forgive me. She hates the Akatsuki. She doesn't see the point in ruling the world. I turn my head and look at the picture I had on my nightstand. It was a picture of my mom, dad, me, and my cousin Akai. The both of us were banished from our home village by our clan. Akai and her parents got stuck in a tiny village in the land of Wind. My mother and I are here in the hidden rain. We're here because I was too silent and didn't socialize that much. Everyone had too big expectations from me. It was just too much pressure. I couldn't take it anymore. My hatred for them grew.

Now I'm here- pretty ironic, huh?

I put the picture down, put my hand over my eyes and let out a sigh.

My mom pokes her head in the door.

"Amaya?"

I look through one of my fingers until our eyes meet.

"What do you want?"

"Come and eat."

She closes my door and I sigh again, just as I get up and make my way out.

We sit at the table in silence. My head is down poking my food.

"Amaya, is something wrong?"

"No, mother, I'm just… tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now. 'Night."

I get up from the table and make my way over to my room. I could feel my mom watching me until my door closed.

I lay on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but, my mom came in and stood over my bed as I woke up.

"I'll see you later Amaya, goodnight." she says as she got up and left my room.

I waited a while. It's now midnight, and now's the time. I slip on my coat and fold up the picture on my night stand and put it in my pocket. Grab a couple of my weapons and leave my room, gently closing the door. I leave a note on the table that says a simple, 'good bye'.

I turn around and look at my home before leaving out the front door.

As soon as I made it outside I put my hood up. I started walking down the streets, when I saw Daiki sitting in front of a house.

I walked up to him.

"Daiki."

"Amaya! Have you made a decision yet?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

"Alright!"

Once again we make our way to the Kage's tower .

We both make or way up the wet stone steps.

Daiki leads me into the room and he closes the door behind me.

"Amaya I see have made your choice, so what will it be?" he asked

I sigh before answering his question.

"I'll join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

The group of ninja stared at the girl lying on the ground.

"Is this her?" asked a maternal voice worriedly.

"Yeah," answered a cold, emotionless speech simply.

"I didn't know she would be this… young," stated a feminine, musical voice bluntly. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Young or not, she better be useful," impatiently growled an arrogant, young voice. His comrades were paying more attention to a bloody corpse than him. Even the slightest narcissist would be annoyed. And he wasn't slight. Not. At. All.

"Unlike you, right, Yutaka?" playfully teased a grinning, loud voice from beside him.

Yutaka scowled and glared at him. "Shut it, Kenta!"

"Only if you make me, you feminine bitch!"

"I'm a guy!"

"I'll believe it when I fucking see it!"

"Why you little-"

"Both of you! Shut up! How is arguing helping anyone?!" scorned the feminine voice, it containing more annoyance than the angelic content she had seemed to radiate before.

"Mizuki's right. You two shouldn't be fighting. Our top priority is getting the potential recruit back to the base- safely. If possible," orated the motherly voice, sounding less irritated and more worried.

"Not to mention we're stuck in a freaking desert," stated the cold voice bluntly.

"Fine, Midori," said Yutaka, sounding very much like he was pouting, "But I ain't carrying her. She'd get blood _all_ over my hair!" He put his hand over his head for emphasis.

No one messed with Yutaka's hair and lived to tell the tale. No one.

Except Kenta. But he was a lucky bastard. So he doesn't count.

"Whatever," muttered Midori, rolling her eyes, "Kenta can carry her."

"What?! Why do I have to carry the bitch?! Can't Yuudai do it?!"

"No," said Yuudai emotionlessly, "I don't… get along well with children."

As her comrades got into _another _fit of bickering, Midori shouted, "All of you! _Shut up! I'll_ carry her."

No one seemed to argue with that logic.

Mizuki sat down on the sandy ground and began to heal her more major wounds. She clucked her tongue and mused, "We should've gotten Daiki to come with us. He's a lot more skilled in medical nin-jutsu than we are."

"Yeah," said Yuudai, "But he has an abnormal tendency to become friends with everyone he meets. And from what I've heard about Akiyama-san, I think that's a trait that was needed in making the proposal."

Yutaka smirked smugly and nodded. "What do you think would've happened if Kouhei-sama sent Kenta to pick Amaya-san up?"

Mizuki, Yuudai and Midori blinked at each other, then in union, said, "Hell."

Kenta frowned in thought before nodding. "I… I fucking agree with that, surprisingly."

Everyone does, Kenta.

Everyone. Does.

Mizuki bound the wounds in a thin wrapping, placed a hard crutch around her badly strained ankle, and put a burn salve on her feet, wincing when the young girl let out a soft whimper.

"All done," said Mizuki, rubbing her dainty hands together, "She'll be fine."

Midori smiled in relief and picked up the preteen piggy-back style. "Let's go," said the motherly woman gently, "Kouhei-sempai will be waiting.

Surprisingly, none of the others said anything, and wordlessly followed behind their 'mother'.

Deserts weren't the Akatsuki's cup of tea.

And _that_, was logic.

* * *

**YUTAKA's POV**

I frown as I stare at my new, potential partner. She didn't _look_ powerful. That was for sure.

She is slim with extremely slight muscles. Not to mention she is fourteen (I know from reading the profile Kouhei-sama put together of all her characteristics), and looks only about 5'1 or 5'2. And I thought that _I _was short.

She wasn't ugly. Just not really my type. Her curves aren't that defined, and she's kind of flat-chested.

Yes, I know very well that I'm a pervert. Thanks for the complement.

My type? Mizuki. She's _hot~_

Uh, back on track. The girl has very messy short reddish brown hair, going down to about the nape of her neck. Her bangs are almost as untidy as the rest of her hair; falling into her half-lidded eyes and are pushed slightly to the side, forming a small bang that was partially over her left eye. Her eyes are a pretty typical color; a coppery brown. The shapes of her eyes, however, are unusual. They're slanted and exotic-looking, a thin layer of natural black kohl smudged around them. Her skin was pale (very unusual for someone living in the desert), with barely visible freckles on her upper cheeks and nose. She's pretty and young looking, but she wasn't beautiful… or sexy.

Sexy. Sexy is my type. I blame my teenage hormones.

Soon enough, the seemingly endless sand turns into rocks and hardy shrubs, then to grass, then to a pine forest, and then, finally, it starts to rain. We're finally home. Yey~

Kenta, it seems, voices my muses. "We're finally close to the motherfuckin' base."

I smirk smugly at him. There _is_ a reason we're friends, y'know.

I glance back at the girl, wincing when I realized that she was wearing clothes meant for the hot, dry, desert climates, and would be extremely cold in the Land of Rain (known for its rainy, cool, damp climate.)

I sigh and roll my eyes, pulling off my skin tight leather jacket and draping it over her shivering form, and then I pulled her off Midori's back and cradled her in my arms like a baby to give her more warmth. When my teammates smirk knowingly at me for showing compassion, I just cough and mutter, 'Her shivering was giving me OCD. That's all,' whilst trying to ignore the fact that my cheeks were starting to burn.

As I look down at the petite girl in my arms, I notice some of her smaller details. How her mouth was agape slightly; taking raspy but not shallow breaths, how her cheeks were flushed, how her lips were taking a purplish color. And at that moment, the girl, who blew up her own village and killed a whole bunch of people, looks innocent.

At least… I _hope_ she does…

I glance down at her face and feel shivers down my spine as her blank face changes, and a wide, unnerving grin splayed itself across her features. Just because she looks innocent doesn't mean she is. And just because she's young, doesn't mean she's not insane.

My mind flashes back to my late partner. She was seventeen, the same age as me. She was quiet, honest, beautiful, funny, and… and she had been my girlfriend for a year before she died. I frown thoughtfully as my chest aches. As I search my memory for her, I see long, pale brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

I pout softly. No need to depress yourself, Yutaka.

I feel her begin shivering violently again and press her closer to my chest.

I just hope this partner will be at least half as good as my last one.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

Daiki and I are waiting for everyone. Daiki is talking my ear off, and to be honest I want to kill him right now. I stare at the ground and I probably had the Akiyama's infamous 'kill me now' look painted across my face. I hope that the rest are the quiet type and not like this sunshine sitting next to me. But I knew that wasn't possible.

Then out of freaking nowhere some random guy runs through the door. He glances at Daiki then turns around and yells, "Hey guys, over here!"

About five more people walked in.

"Is that everyone?" asked Kouhei.

"I think so," said the same guy from before, "Where's the motherfucking other greenhorn?"

Kouhei points to me, and everyone's attention is on me all of a sudden.

Before I could tell them my name Daiki cuts me off, "This is Amaya-Chan, we're best friends." He beams brightly at them.

"Wait… What?!" I ask.

"She doesn't like to talk," he says nonchalantly (That's it; he needs to shut the hell _up_!)

"She don't like to talk? Hey Yuudai, I found your long lost fucking twin!"

I'm guessing it was Yuudai who shot him the death glare.

"Don't mind Kenta, He's a bit of a jerk," Yuudai informs me.

"Never would have guessed…" I mutter sarcastically.

Suddenly, just in the comer of my eye I catch sight of Akai lying in the arms of a brown-haired dude.

I stand up and walk over to her, whilst raising one of my eyebrows.

"Akai, what the hell did you do this time?!"

"We found her like that in the middle of the fuckin' desert, the crazy bitch blew up her village," answers Kenta.

"Akai?" I ask, blinking when I realize that she was unconscious… and that she looked like she's been to hell and back, "_Akai~_"

Nothing happened.

I sigh and yell, "Holy _crap_, it's a flock of seagulls!"

She screams and falls out of the guy's arms, (kicking him in the groin on the way down) then hides behind me, clutching on to my shoulders.

"Where?! Where?!"

"I never get tired of that!" I laugh.

She blinks at me and says in her unnecessarily loud voice, "You're part of the Akatsuki, too? So am I. Daaamn, these bitches really need to stop recruiting suicidals."

I ignore that last part. "I never would have thought that someone who detonates a village would end up in the _Akatsuki_. I'm _sooooo _surprised," I say sarcastically.

"Amaya," Kouhei states officially, breaking up me and Akai's little chat, "You and Yuudai will be partners." He points to Yuudai.

"Everyone," says Kouhei, "Go do something productive." He waves his hand dismissively and walks out of the room.

Everyone nods and start to leave the room to look for shelter so we won't get soaked.

As I left the room I was followed by Yuudai. I haven't even known this guy for twenty minutes and now he's my partner. Fricking fantastic. He looked different from the other people here.

He had dark short orange hair. He also had a weird eye colour. His eyes were almost a yellowish orange. And like me he didn't look too thrilled about being here either.

* * *

**YUUDAI's POV**

This place _sucks_. Does it ever stop_ raining_? Of course not, why would it? Everyone here lives to annoy me. But that's not the only thing on my mind. Amaya. Right away she looked like she didn't want anything to do with anyone. I guess Kenta's right, we are kind of alike. (Did I just say that?) She didn't look any older than fifteen. She looked a little like Akai, but I guess that's because they were cousins. She had long dark auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. And her eyes were not like any eye colour I've ever seen. They were a hazy, pale grey. She looked pretty strong, and kind of pretty. But she didn't look all that innocent. I guess I can talk to her.

"Amaya."

She doesn't look at me, she keeps her eyes on the ground.

"Yeah," she mumbles in a sort of depressed fashion.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

She looks up, and then my eyes meet hers.

"Because it's time to get my revenge on the world."

* * *

**AKAI's POV**

I sat at the door eavesdropping on my cousin's conversation. I grin widely and cackle evilly as they finish, before running the fuck out of there.

Why did I do that? Blackmail, bitches. Amaya _willingly_ having a conversation with someone is pretty much like her revealing her love for someone.

The sad thing is, the last time I saw her was when I was eleven. Yep, she was an emo, moody bitch as a twelve year-old, too.

In fact, _all_ Akiyama's are emo, moody bitches. But that's prob'ly just due to inbreeding.

I walk into the 'living room' and plop down on the floor. None of the couches were being used, but I just prefer not to sit on those death machines. Simple as.

I scowl as I look out the 'window' (hole in the upper part of the half-way underground base), and realize it's _still_ raining. I _hate_ rain and water, like, I abso-fucking-lutely abhor it. I don't know why, but I guess it's 'cause I grew up in two places One was dry, rocky, sunny, hot and barely got any rain, and the other was dry, sandy, hot as fuck, had to get _water _imported from other lands, and rarely (and I fucking mean _rarely_) got any rain.

What sucks is Amaya-chan and I's clan have water chakra.

Amaya's chakra is wind and water, so hers is pretty normal. Do you know what mine is? Explosive and Fire.

Our clan has pale grey eyes. Do you know what mine are? Brown.

Our clan has a quiet, serious, fun-will-fuck-up-your-life disposition. You prob'ly already guessed that _I don't fucking have that._

Do you know _why_?

My mum had an affair.

I got his eyes, temperament, chakra nature and height, and I got her hair and body shape. And because I wasn't a 'full-blooded Akiyama', they banished me and my 'parents' to Suna.

Then my 'father' started hitting my mum, and the rest is history.

I blink as I realize that in the explosion, I also killed my mom and 'father'.

Whoops?

I don't know why, but I actually feel kind of happy. It's not like they really cared about me. The only people I actually cared about in our family are Amaya, my uncle and my aunt. Every else called me 'half-blood' and ignored the fuck outta me.

Even my mom. Especially my mom.

As I stare out of the widow, I see the rain fall harder and thunder start booming from the skies. I smile happily. Thunder and lightning are the only things I like about rain.

Natural explosions, for the fuckin' win.

I think back to yesterday, and when I got the fuck out of that shitty coma-wannabe.

_*Flashback no jutsu!*_

'_My eyes open slowly, and I see I'm lying on the ground in some camp-like place. A fire is burning in the middle of the camp, large logs surrounding it. My back was towards to one of the aforementioned logs. My vision is sort of blurry, but I feel a lot better than I did before. I glance around the unfamiliar place sleepily and suddenly I feel someone stroking my head almost sympathetically. I turn my head slowly to look at the person who was sitting on the log behind me._

_He had messy brown locks and gray-blue eyes, his skin was fair; a pretty nice warm olive. His build was slight, but not feminine, and he had slight muscles. He only looked to be about seventeen._

_He was stroking my red-brown hair, but his eyes were distant and he was staring at the non-existent ceiling. His face was closed into a thoughtful frown._

_I blink drowsily at him, and this seems to wake him from the stupor. He smirked arrogantly at me and pulled back his hand. "Awake already, huh? Nice to meet you, Akai. The name's Yutaka, and I'm going to be your partner from now on."_

_I raised my eyebrow at him, before grinning crookedly, "Nice ta' meet'cha, Femmie."_

_He twitches at me, obviously knowing that 'Femmie' was a short for feminine. He rolled his eyes at me and stood up before walking to his bag and pulling out a canteen of water, before throwing it at me and bluntly ordering, "Drink."_

_I scowl at him, barely managing to catch the drink. I normally don't like being ordered around, especially not by arrogant bastards like him, but I did it anyways. I'm insane, not stupid._

_He smirks triumphantly at me, as if he knew I would have protested._

_I throw it back to him, catching him off guard and nailing him in the face. Stifling my sniggers, I impatiently ask him, "What the fuck are we partners in?"_

_He grins and smugly answers, "Repopulation."_

_Before I could start choking, a woman who looked to be in her early-to-mid-twenties walked out of the forest, rolling her eyes at Yutaka and scolding, "Yutaka! Don't freak the poor girl out!"_

_He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her, making me snort at the ridiculousness of it all._

_The woman had long pale green hair going down to her lower stomach. The hairs on the sides of her face were pulled into braids, and she had no bangs. Her eyes were wide and motherly, not to mention an understanding emerald green color. Her skin was a warm umber color, only a bit darker than Yutaka's. Her name was Midori._

_I'll never forget what she said next._

_I met three other people;_

_Yuudai. He had dark orange hair and yellowy-orange eyes. He was okay; a bit too quiet for my tastes, but he was still pretty nice. I swear I can in vision him being Amaya's future hubby._

_Kenta. He had spiky smoky black hair. The spikes were messy and went in every which direction. His skin was darker than Midori's; pretty tan. His eyes were a brown-blue color. His body was slight, but he still had a six pack and slight muscles. Kenta is prob'ly the one I get along most with. The dude's a fucking riot._

_Mizuki. She had long silvery white hair that went to her hips, despite part of her hair being tied up into a messy half-bun on the left-top side of her head. Her eyes were slightly larger than average and were dark brown. She was slim, curvy and big-breasted. She was pretty cool, but she was a bit vain and had a big temper; especially when it came to Kenta._

_We all talk for a while (Or, Mizuki, Kenta, Yutaka, Midori and I talk- Yuudai was doing something in the forest. Knowing him, he was either sulking, being emo, or cutting himself), and then we retire for the night.'_

_*Flashback no jutsu; kai!*_

I smirk. After that, I woke up in the base. My smirk fell. If I woke up in the base… doesn't that mean Yutaka _carried_ me here? I'd have to thank him later.

As my muses became more random, a single thought rang in my mind, like a mantra. Over and over. It was what Midori had said that day.

'_My name is Midori. __You are now officially part of the Akatsuki.__'_

'_My name is Midori. __You are now officially part of the Akatsuki__.'_

'_My name is Midori. __You are now officially part of the Akatsuki.__'_

'_My name is Midori. __You are now officially part of the Akatsuki.__'_

'_My name is Arata. __You are now officially dead.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chaptah TWO XD**

**Disclaimer; you get the point.**

**AMAYA's POV**

We went to an underground hide out. As soon as we got there everyone except for Akai, Yuudai, and I started a conversation. Yuudai and I went off into another room. We sat on the floor against the wall and said nothing for a minute.

"Why do you want revenge on the world?" he asked suddenly.

"Everyone hates me."

"We all feel like that sometimes-"

"I'm not joking. When I walked through the streets, people show fear. People run inside their homes. And I scowled at the ground, and a little kid cried. How's that for the world hating you?"

He said nothing for a second.

"What about your clan?"

"I was banished from my home village. And was sent here."

"Why?"

"They always had way too high expectations for me. I had to be this perfect angel child that did whatever they said. But all I did was the opposite of what they wanted. They said go make friends, I didn't talk to anyone. They said this and that and I just couldn't take it. One day I came back home from messing around outside, and my mom was waiting there, with all of our things packed. I was told that we must go live in the hidden rain and we were never to return. And that was that."

I could see Akai eavesdropping on us, but I acted like I didn't know she was there.

After that I got up and left the room. I made my way outside and sat leaning against a rock. A thunder storm was going on, but I didn't care. I just needed to be alone. That was enough talking for one day. Like I did almost every day I started throwing shuriken at a distant tree. I was wondering about what my mom was thinking at the time. She was probably pacing back and forth wondering where I was.

I remember when I was younger I would always go wondering off and that scared the hell outta her.

Just as soon as that thought was over, Akai came out and surprisingly sat next to me. (She hates rain, and I mean hates it.)

"Amaya-chan," she says softly, surprisingly quiet for once, "you have to come back in now."

I nodded, and as I got up I just realized what I said earlier. My mom is never going to forgive me.

Never.

* * *

I frowned at my cousin, raising an eyebrow. Why was I doing this?

She hadn't spoken for the entire walk back.

Suddenly, she breaks the silence. "Amaya-chan," she asked, her voice only barely louder than a whisper, "You know I care about you, right?"

I'm surprised. Akai has never said that before. I knew she did, but she never really conformed it.

"Yeah," I said sceptically, "What's your point?"

She didn't answer.

I looked at her again, and see that she looks paler than usual. "Are you okay, 'Kai?" I asked, using the nickname I had for her when we were younger.

She didn't answer.

I blinked, then stop walking, feeling rather frustrated when she doesn't. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, holding her in place by the shoulders. "Akai," I asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and let out a laboured sigh, before quietly saying, "I'm so sorry, Amaya-chan. So, _so _sorry."

"What are you talking abou-"

"It's your mum, Amaya. She tried to commit suicide and had to go to the hospital… They don't know if she's gonna make it."

I don't want to believe her but… She wasn't swearing. Akai _never_ swore when she was telling the truth.

"H-How long does she have?" I asked, my voice wavering pathetically.

Akai stared at me with big, apologetic brown orbs. I can basically see her answer. _'I'm sorry.'_

I turned around and stormed off, more angry at Akai than sad about my mom. I don't even know _why _I'm angry.

"Amaya! Wait-"

"Leave me alone, you stupid half-blood!"

I can't even believe I said that. What the hell is wrong with me?!

The footsteps stop running after me, and all I hear is silence.

I sit down in me and Yuudai's room, no tears falling out of my eyes. Why am I so angry? Why am I-

'_Because you're the reason she tried to commit suicide,' _a raspy, cold voice said inside my head, _'If you never left, she wouldn't have done this. It's all your fault.'_

A second voice joined in, it was childish and light, _'It's not your fault, Amaya! You're happy here, so your mum should've been fine with the decision. You don't need to take the blame.'_

I covered my ears and rubbed my temples. So now I'm a schizo? Freakin' fantastic.

I sigh as Yuudai comes in and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's personal," I muttered.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Daaaaaamn," said Akai, blinking, "Amaya-chan was pissed."

'_Fuck, I could've told her it more sympathetically,' _she thought, inwardly pouting as she walked into the underground base.

Kenta grinned as she walked into the 'living room' where he was watching TV. "Hey, bitch," he grinned, "Why the long fucking face?"

Akai smirked, "Take a look in the fuckin' mirror and you'll know why I'm unhappy."

The blackett stuck his tongue out at her playfully and stood up flexing. Then he grinned mischievously and asked, "Wanna go piss off Mizuki?"

The ginger grinned back at him and nodded eagerly. If you piss off Mizuki, you piss off Yutaka. Two birds with one stone. Or, rather, 'two transgenders with one childish antic.'

Oh fuck yes.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I got up and made my made my way out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yuudai asked sceptically, raising his eyebrow.

"To go see my mom," I answered bluntly. I know it was rude, but at the moment I don't really care.

"Wait, but everyone will know you're gone."

"No they won't, so shut the hell up about it."

"I'm not going say anything."

"It's not like you ever did in the first place," Was the last thing I said to him (rather impolitely, might I add,) before I left.

I knew where she was, because we were still in the hidden rain village. How do I know? Because it's still freakin' raining!

I seemed to have been walking for ten minutes before making it to the village. And once again, as I was walking through the streets, I scared the living hell out of everyone. Yay.

I walk into the hospital where my mom was. How do I know she was in _this_ hospital? It's the only one in Ame. Obviously.

"Would you happen to be Amaya?" a nurse asked.

"Yes," I answer flatly.

She didn't seem to notice. "Follow me."

She led me into the room my mom was in. I sat down next to my mother, holding her pale hand.

"Mom, what did they say? Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, hun. They said I was going to live, but that I couldn't leave for a couple weeks."

"Well, that's great, anyways-"

"Enough about me, Amaya, where have you been," she asked rather angrily. Like a timebomb, if I don't say the right thing, she'll explode. And, unlike Akai, don't _like_ explosions.

"I…"

"Amaya?!"

"I… I joined the Akatsuki."

"I knew you did something stupid!"

"Wha-"

"Why, Amaya?! You know I hate the Akatsuki!"

"Hold on a secon-"

"Don't you have other friends here?! And now you're leaving them! That's _so_ selfi-"

"You think I have friends? Everyone here _hates_ me."

"Whatever, Amaya, Goodbye. I never want to see you again."

"I guess this is goodbye."

As I left the room I _knew_ she was looking at me, and that might have been the last time we will talk to each other. _Ever_.

* * *

**NO POV**

"So what should we do to fuck with the bitch?" asked Kenta mischievously.

"Hm, she seems to be fucking obsessed with her hair."

"What the hell can we do to fuck with her hair?!"

"We… can put dye in her shampoo!" Akai grinned maniacally.

"Oh fuck yes! What are we fucking waiting for?! Let's go!"

Akai and Kenta are just _asking_ for trouble… not very surprising.

"Did you get her shampoo bottle?" asked Akai, an evil sparkle starting in her eye.

"You know it, bitch! Did'ja get the dye?"

"Do you even need to doubt me? It's red, so her fucking prissy-ass white hair will turn an even more fucking prissy-ass pink."

"Sweet," he grinned at her and they characteristically high-fived whilst sniggering quietly.

Since (as mentioned before) Akai and Kenta were lucky bastards, Mizuki came in a few moments after they finished putting the dye into her girly dove shampoo bottle.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Making out," replied Kenta sarcastically, smirking smugly as Akai blushed and whacked his shoulder whole-heartedly.

"Um… Okay?" said Mizuki, raising a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow at the pair.

As soon as she walked in the two of them burst out into a signature hooligans 'we-just-fucked-someone-over-and-got-away-with-it' laughter.

"The hell do we do now?" asked Akai wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wait," said Kenta, beginning to mouth numbers, as if he knew how long it would take for Mizuki to notice.

Considering this was Kenta, he probably did.

And about five minutes later a loud girlish shriek was heard. Kenta and Akai ran as fast as they could, their laughter only becoming louder as they ran for their lives.

* * *

**YUTAKA's POV**

I found Akai and Kenta laughing their asses off in the living room. I wince at the loud noise they were making, and take a seat on one of the two couches. As I walk in the two stare at me with expectant faces.

"What?" I ask, making them grin.

Suddenly, I heard a girlish voice shriek, "_Akai and Kenta! I'll rip your _fucking_ heads off!"_

I twitch and ask, "What did you morons do this time?"

Akai answers me through sniggers, "We dyed her hair pink."

I roll my eyes and smirk at them. Typical, injudicious, deranged, Akai and Kenta. Most of the Akatsuki have started to refer to them as 'Lucifer's children,' or as 'Those two fucking morons.'

Whichever worked.

Abruptly, the speakers around the hideout went off, and through it, I hear Kouhei's voice, "Akai and Yutaka- come to my office immediately."

I blink. It's only been two days since the greenhorns came, and we already have a mission? Oh well.

I stand up, smirk smugly and mock-order, "Come on, Greenie. Follow your Sempai."

She rolls her eyes at me and says, "Yeah, yeah, Femmie. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Yeah. She calls me Femmie and I call her Greenie. It's fucking endearing.

Akai and I walk together through the Akatsuki's unnecessarily long and spiraling halls. You'd be surprised to know how long it takes to walk to Kouhei's office.

So I, being me, decided that I should occupy the time with ogling a girl. That is, if Akai _is_ counted as a girl.

I'm glad she can't read thoughts.

I look at her clothes, nit-picking them and trying to see if they are suitable for the grueling task Kouhei will no doubt put us through- at least, that's the excuse I'll say if Akai catches me staring at her.

She's wearing a baggy dark red (almost black) V-neck shirt that shows her lower stomach and has hardly distinguishable sleeves that barely cover her shoulders. Underneath that she wears a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt and ripped black fingerless gloves. On her lower body she wears standard black ninja pants and black fishnet anklets that reached her ankles and covers all the skin that her pants do not. Her dark grey hitai-ate is tied around her neck. I smirked as I see that Akai isn't wearing shoes. Typical.

Akai turns her head to me and raises her eyebrow, before smirking smugly and stating, "Don't you even fucking try it. I'm underage, man-whore."

I mock-pout and turn my head, trying to ignore the fact that my cheeks are burning rather blatantly.

I knock on Kouhei's large iron door, and I hear his official-sounding voice say, "Come in."

I stick my tongue out at my partner- smirking triumphantly when she snorts with amusement- and walk through the door.

Kouhei raises his eyebrow at me (I'm still smirking), but starts talking anyway.

"A group of unidentified spy-nin have been located on the outskirts of Ame. Due to my sources, I have the information to believe that they are part of a rising rival organization."

"So basically, we go out there and beat the shit out of 'em, then bring one or two back for interrogation?" asks Akai bluntly, her question sounding more like a statement then something that needs an answer.

Regardless, Kouhei nods. "Kill the rest."

Akai smiles her borderline insane, crooked grin, her brown eyes narrowing maliciously, "My pleasure."

I roll my eyes at her and turn to walk out the door, gesturing for her to follow me.

* * *

**KOUHEI's POV**

I watched- rather amused- as Akai and Yutaka leave my office.

I know it is rather morbid, but I actually believe that Chitose's death was a good thing for Yutaka. She was loyal to the Akatsuki, but not to him. It was rather sad- and ironic- to see him mourning the death of the girl that would only bring him future misery.

The death of Yuudai's partner, Jin, was quite unfortunate. Jin was a good person, but sometimes lost sight of reality and, in turn, became dependant on drugs and alcohol. Unluckily, Jin turned out to be a violent drunk, and he died fighting a street gang at the pub. Yuudai didn't seem too affected, yet he still mildly cringed at the scent or mention of 'liqour'.

Amaya and Akai seem to be a different species in general.

Akai appears to be the most typical person to join the Akatsuki; morbid thoughts, a love for fighting and killing, not to mention her status of mentally deranged. She honestly reminds me of Deidara-oji.

But Amaya… she's different. She's quiet and rational, and I honestly don't understand why her mother and she were exiled from Iwagakure. But then again, Iwa does have an infamous illogicality. I'm fascinated with her. She reminds me of Sasori-sensei… minus all of his odd fetishes.

I find it hard to believe that those two are even related.

I smile briefly and continue my paperwork.

Welcome to the Akatsuki.

* * *

**YUTAKA's POV**

I sigh as I see Akai punching one of the three spies in the head, effectively knocking him out.

I smirk at the battlefield. The greenhorn and I don't make a very stealthy team, but we work together well. My chakra natures are wind and explosive, and hers are fire and explosive. We learnt quickly that if we combine my wind and her fire it creates a huge combustion, and I never have to tell her where to be when I set off an explosion.

I roll my eyes at the two corpses. One was a mismatch of body parts; the product of two joint explosions. The other was so burnt that her face was indistinguishable from the rest of her body. I snort at Akai and ask, "You didn't have to _demolish_ them."

She grins back almost sheepishly back and tosses the survivor at me. I look at Akai's body for injuries and catch the man (boy?). Akai had a few bad bruises from the taijustu fight her and the girl got into, plus a few first-degree burns and a minor wound in her shoulder from a kunai. All in all, she wasn't that badly hurt. These ninja's were obviously novices.

Slinging the nineteen year-old over my shoulder roughly, I begin walking home. It was a rather successful mission; taking only about six hours to complete. It would take another four hours to get home, so we better get moving.

She laughs and says, "Well, that was fucking entertaining!"

I laugh too, but more at her amusement then at the battle.

Our partnership was sure… interesting.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I frown as Yutaka and Akai walk into the 'living room,' laughing their heads off at some joke I never heard. Their laughter was giving me a headache, and I was too busy musing to deal with this shit.

"Will you two morons go have your childish laughing fit somewhere else?"

The laughter stops. Akai sends me a withering death glare, but since I'm used to that kind of thing from her, I don't even flinch. "Why don't you go be a moody, depressed bitch somewhere else?!"

Most of the time I wouldn't be that affected by this but a): My mom hates me now, and b): Most of the time Akai is joking. This time I can tell that she's dead serious.

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious?!" I snarl.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking killjoy?!"

"My own mom just basically told me she hates me!"

"I fucking know she did, but you don't need to be such a selfish_ bitch_ about it!"

Akai storms out of the room seething, and I sit back and twitch.

"Damn…," breathes Yutaka, having witnessed it all, "…Cat fights are hot?"

Needless to say, Yutaka now sports a black eye.

* * *

**KOUHEI'S POV**

I looked at the nineteen year old, and he shot me a death glare. Not very surprising, knowing that we _did_ tie his hands to the chair. You can't trust everyone.

"What the hell do you two want?!" he spat.

"We have questions and you have the answers," I reply simply.

"Like I'm going to answer to you! Let me go!"

"Let's get one thing straight, if you don't answer, we will kill you." Midori said coolly, her eyes narrowing. Midori is really kind and motherly, but when you hurt her 'babies'… You're screwed.

"Then go ahead, nothing's stopping you."

"We're not giving in that easy."

"Then what do you want?!"

"What is the organization that you idiots are creating!?" snapped Midori, thoroughly pissed off.

"Midori," I say sternly.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you won't be able to stop us. We're making another organization, kind of like this. Only we're going to rule the world before you. You've done this before, and failed. Since you just got new members, and that's just _fucking_ pathetic ," he chortled.

"And?"

"None of us want to have to listen to you failures!"

"Well tough luck for you, all of your teammates are dead."

"We'll see about that," he laughed again.

"What now?" asked Midori, looking to me.

"Get rid of him."

* * *

**YUUTAKA's POV**

My vision went fuzzy for a second. Then I realized that Amaya just punched me in the face.

I guessed I deserved that. She had a look on her face that I couldn't really understand. She got up and left, and as soon as she did Mizuki walked in.

"Where are those morons?!"

"Akai and Kenta? Don't know. And… your hair's pink?"

"I freakin' know my hair is pink, that's why I want to kill them, moron!"

"…good luck?"

I now have two black eyes.

* * *

**AMAYA'S POV**

I went outside again. I started punching and kicking the air, like I did when I was training in my old village. Yeah, it was pouring, but after living here for three years, you kind of get used to it.

I stop after about five minutes, and then I sit down leaning against the rock once again and start throwing shuriken at a distant tree. Why do I like being alone? To be honest _I_ don't even know.

I get up and go back inside. As I passed the living room Akai was there. She gave me the puppy dog eyes mixed with I hate you. Don't know what that means but I just ignore her. If she ever talked to me after this I wonder what she'd say. Probably another 'I motherfuckin' hate you'. Typical Akai.

God I was getting a headache again, and I don't know why. I feel this weird pain in my chest, but I don't know what it is. …I think I'm getting delusional, because Mizuki just walked past me with pink hair muttering about 'Lucifer's goddamn children.' Where's Yuudai when you need him?

I walk into Yuudai and I's room, smirking briefly as I see that Yuudai is in the room.

"Are you _always_ sitting in here?" I ask, snorting.

"Yes."

…I'm going to ignore that. I frown and say, "I don't know what it is, but ever since my fight with Akai I've been feeling this weird pain in my chest. Do you know if any bugs are going around? Or what I have might be called?"

He sent me a bemused stare, raising his eyebrow at me incredulously. "…Guilt?"

* * *

**YUTAKA's POV**

"…You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope~ Do you like it?" coos Mizuki, smiling in a less than innocent way.

"_No I do not _fucking_ like it!_" snarls Akai in a 'get-this-frilly-shit-off-me-before-I-shove-it-up-your-ass' kind of way.

"Good," says Mizuki evilly, her smile turning malicious," 'cause this is your punishment for _dyeing my fucking hair pink._"

Akai pouts and crosses her arms.

I snort in amusement as I stare at the younger girl's apparel.

Akai has her rusty-brown hair up in a messy half-bun, a strand running down the side of her face. She has eyeliner around her eyes in an even, thin line, very different than the regular smudged black kohl she usually puts on. Her eye lashes are thick with mascara, and she's wearing a bit of pink lip-gloss. She's wearing a red and black Lolita style dress with white trimmings, a pleated bottom and thin, frilly sleeves. It goes down to a bit above her knees. Mizuki also probably made her wear a corset underneath. Her shoes were almost knee-high black converse boots with white laces. All in all, Akai looked like a _really_ _hot_ emo chick.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck. You," muttered Akai in a mantra.

"But _Akai~_ You look soooo _pretty!_" gushed Mizuki, looking like she was about to squeal at the uber cuteness.

"Yes Akai_._ You look soooo _pretty~" _I mock, loving her torture… In a totally non-sadistic way, of course.

She glares at me and dangerously mutters, "Shut it."

"Why Akai-chan? _It's kinky~"_ I coo, smirking coyly at her and winking suggestively.

I didn't have time to dodge before Akai nailed me in the nose.

Why do attractive women love punching me so damn much?!

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I walk into Mizuki's bedroom, hearing a bunch of commotion.

What? I'm just checking if Yutaka finally got the guts to rape her.

But as I pace in, I learn that's not the case.

Yutaka is on the ground, moaning and holding his bleeding nose. Mizuki is giggling femininely, her hair _still _pink. And Akai is… wearing a dress?! And _shoes?! _Holy crap, It's the apocalypse. _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_

Nah, I'm kidding, don't run. Walk slowly. Why? _Because I hate humanity~_

Eh, back on track. I raise my eyebrow incredulously at my cousin and try not to smile. For once in her life Akai actually looks like… well, a _girl_. This has _never _happened before. When Akai was little, instead of wanting to be a princess, she wanted to be a vampire. And not the sparkly kind, either. She wanted the full-on feudal Europe zombie-esque 'I'm-faster-than-you-stronger-than-you-and-really-monsterous-and-bloodcurdling-so-you're-fucking-screwed' vampire.

Godammit, when she was three, Akai drank my great uncle's goat's blood claiming she was the Chupacabra.

Mizuki grins evilly at me, suddenly. "Hey, Amaya… I bet you'd look _great_ in a dress…"

…I'm freaking outta here.

* * *

**DAIKI's POV**

"…Why does everyone hate me?"

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

Before I could leave the room Mizuki grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in, and by that time I knew I was going to die. I don't know how, but next thing you know I was in a freaking dress. But I do remember fighting with Mizuki.

"I hate you," I mutter spitefully to Mizuki.

"Why, the both of you look _soooooooo_ pretty!"

I just sigh as Mizuki tries to do something with my hair.

Like Akai I was in a Lolita style dress. The dress came down about three, four inches above my knees. The dress was black and white, with frilly short black sleeves. The top half of the dress looked like I was wearing a corset tied with black ribbons. The bottom had two black wings than _more_ white frilliness. Yay.

Mizuki took my hair out and started brushing it. I _hate _her. Since my hair was down a little past my waist I looked… well, I don't know. All I know is I want to put my hair back up but she won't let me.

And let's not forget the worst part. The shoes she made me wear. They were white converse that went just below my knees they also has black laces. The last thing was that she made me wear bright red lipstick. I'm going to kill her.

"There, now the both of you look how you should~"

I also remember how loud Akai was laughing.

* * *

**DAIKI's POV**

I sit down, staring at the ground. Shoot, I'm acting emo.

Suddenly Kenta walks in and sits down next to me.

"The hell is up with you?"

"Why does everyone hate meh?"

"Nobody fuckin' hates you, you just say the wrong things at the wrong time. And so far you've just talked to Amaya, and she doesn't fuckin' like to talk, so _please_ don't go all emo on us! We already have two of those fucking weirdoes."

"…I guess you're right!"

"I'm Kenta, bitch. I'm always fucking right."

"Yeah… no, not really."

"Well… maybe not _all_ of the fucking time, but..."

I just laugh at him when he realized that.

* * *

**AKAI's POV**

"HAhahahaHAHAHAAAAA!"

Okay. Don't judge. _Anyone_ who sees 'The Great' _Akiyama Amaya_ in a dress would laugh this hard. Then again, _anyone_ who sees 'The Horrible' _Akiyama Akai_ in a dress would laugh even harder.

I really need to figure out my motives.

"Shut up, Akai," muttered my older cousin angrily, making me laugh louder.

I _love_ making her life a living hell~

* * *

**KOUHEI's POV**

I knock the door of the maroon house, smirking slightly at the sudden cursing noises coming from inside the average-sized home. I patiently wait for my associate to open the door, considering patient is probably how everyone else used to deal with him. …Except for Kakuzu. And Sasori. Neither has any patience to give.

The door open's and the occupant's eyes widens. "Kouhei? Long-time no fuckin' see! Come in, you douche!"

I roll my eyes and walk in after him, both of us taking place at the kitchen table. "It's nice to see you again, Hidan-sempai."

Hidan snorts. "Eh, it's great to see ya, too, Kouhei-_chan_. Why'd you come to visit anyways? I though Leader-sama freed me from the Akatsuki years ago."

I smile. "He did, Hidan. But honestly, I need your help."

"Help? From _me_? I think you're overrating me a bit. If you need advice you should prob'ly get it from Saso's dead-as-fuck corpse."

"Hidan," I say sternly, a mock-pout splaying across my normally blank face.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a knot. What did you wanna fucking ask about?"

"…The Akatsuki… is facing a huge enemy, and if we fight them, we may need back up, so-"

"Basically you're wondering if I'll help you knock the shit outta a bunch of crazy douchebags. Am I right?"

"…"

He grinned at my lack of response. "Hell yes, I fucking will!"

Suddenly, a beautiful brunette with pretty hazel eyes materialized behind the albino. "Hidan-kun, who's this?"

He grinned reassuringly at the woman. "Don't worry, Paige-chan. It's just my friend. Go back to sleep, babe~"

She smiled and nodded, saying a welcoming, 'nice to meet you' to me, pecking Hidan tenderly on the lips, and walking back to, presumably, the bedroom.

Hidan smiled after her.

"Who was that?" I ask, still smiling. That lady had such a likable aura that I couldn't help but smile.

He smiled brightly, "My wife, Paige."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"What gender?"

"Boy."

"…What are you naming him?"

He smiled sadly at me before answering, "We're naming him Kakuzu."

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I glared at Akai. She stuck her tongue out at me, and grinned evilly.

Yutaka got off the ground with a bloody nose. I have a strange theory that Akai punched him. He glanced at me, then Akai, then me again. "Wow," exclaimed Yutaka, "two cousins who are mad at each other , standing side by side wearing slutty dresses. This is hilarious! …and a good idea for a playboy magazine-"

The two of us shot him a death glare.

He put his hands up defensively and grinned apologetically. "…Don't hit me?"

I rolled my eyes. Well, he did get punched three times in the face. But he deserved it for being a geeky pervert, so that makes it okay.

…Substantially.

"Wow, bitch. You look even weirder than usual," snorted Akai, looking about to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"You don't look any better," I retorted scathingly, my glare getting even more pissed as the moments pass.

"Shut up, girls! You both look _really_ pretty!" gushed the albino-esque girl beside me.

Mizuki is now officially on my hit list.

"Shut it, you stupid bitch!" yowled my cousin, suddenly not so amused. She doesn't like being called pretty, obviously.

"Maybe," scolded Mizuki, scowling abruptly, "you'll think of this next time you want to pull a prank on me."

"Wait a second; you did this to Akai because she pulled a prank on you? What the hell did I do?!" I yelled, an incredulous look plastering on my face.

"You did nothing," said Mizuki nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissingly, "I just wanted to see you in a dress."

I glare harder, if possible. "I hate you!"

"I know."

"Wow Amaya, this is the most I've seen you talk! Did you finally come out of your emo state?" asks Akai, a devious little smirk appearing on her face.

I turn my glare to my cousin. "Why, you little-"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Shut up, you otiose slut!" Wow, Akai and I actually said/screamed that at the same time. Maybe we are cousins after all~

"I'm not emo!" I yowl, suddenly turning back to fighting with Akai.

"Then why don't you fucking talk to shit?!" she growled back.

"I'm talking to you, am I not?"

"Stop acting like a fucking smartass!"

"It's just the truth."

"Yeah, well, fuck you. The truth is goddamn annoying!"

"You're annoying."

"Cutter!"

"Obnoxious moron!"

"Spoilsport!"

"Are they always like this?" Yutaka asked in the background, still nursing his possibly broken nose.

Mizuki sighed softly. "Sadly, I think so."

**A/N: Paige belongs to Vampgal212. BROFIST! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR REVER. We wrote this chapter a while back and didn't want to post it untill we finished chapter four. But since we are still working on that we decided to update now. Alot of randomness in this chapter, dont say i didn't warn you XD.**

**Diclaimer: Neither Morbid or I own Naruto.**

**NO POV**

About a month passed since the day of Akai and Amaya's… torture? We'll call it that.

Kouhei stared atthe computer screen, rubbing his temples. The new organization had grown extremely large in the small time that had passed. It had rapidly developed from six members to about seventy. He had placed scouts around the area their hideout to gather information. Apparently, it had gained the title of the 'Yuugare,' forty of the seventy members were accomplished shinobi, and the members ran around illogically muttering, 'After the Dawn falls, the Dusk will rise.' To him, it seemed like a genjutsu, but none of the scouts detected any enemy jutsu. Maybe the Yuugare only employed insane retards?

Kouhei deadpanned. It sounded more and more like the Akatsuki by the second.

He had been planning to send the spies out for another scouting mission, but they hadn't returned from their previous assignment on the set date, so they were presumed dead or captured. If lucky, the former. If they had been captured then they most likely be brought in for questioning. However, he still needed information, which meant that he would need to send a fully-fledged Akatsuki team for the mission. And if _they_ got caught, he would need to send another team to rescue them.

He frowned thoughtfully, determining the outcomes of sending each team. Kenta and Daiki would undeniably be captured as soon as nearing the headquarters; Kenta would- since he's a moron- talk loudly and yell at any chance he got, and Daiki wouldn't be able to shut him up since he generally avoided conflict. Mizuki wasn't that fast at running, so if they got into a chase she would be apprehended, and Midori, being the motherly and caring person she is, would undoubtedly turn back and try to save her. Yutaka and Akai wouldn't be able to attack and kill anyone if they were found, considering they were more skilled with explosives and every other enemy would be notified of their location if they used them. So those deductions left one team; Amaya and Yuudai. '_They are quiet and powerful enough,' _Kouhei reasoned, _'Those two are no doubt the best choice.'_

He clucked his tongue quietly, the soft noise echoing loudly throughout the silent corridor. Kouhei would have thought it was creepy, had he not already become accustomed to it. He frowned thoughtfully as he was reminded of his father; so cooped up in this room that he barely remembered that he had an infant son.

He didn't mind. After all; father was a busy man. Not to mentioned he still had his mother Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki to take care of him. Tobi had seemed to be the one most willing to 'babysit' when Konan and Nagato went away, but for some reason it always ended up with Tobi hog-tied to the kitchen table and Deidara, Hidan and him watching the television. Konan wasn't always very happy with that (Tobi tried to break free by biting off the table leg he was tied to,) but didn't mind it that much. After all, the Akatsuki were just as much her sons as Kouhei was. More murderous and intimidating, but sons nonetheless.

Sasori was more than happy to become his sensei. After all, Kouhei was the 'less annoying of the two brats.' Kouhei spent most of his time watching Sasori build puppets and concoct poisons. He smiled briefly and turned his head to the shelf where a small misshapen puppet lay. It was one of his first tries. Beside the puppet were pictures, most of them Kouhei posing with one member of the old Akatsuki. Three of them stood out, however. One was of him, his mother and father, another was the entire old Akatsuki (Kouhei hoisted up onto Itachi's shoulders), and the last was a picture of him and Midori. A serene smiled splayed across his face as he looked at the pictures. Kouhei then continued to work, ignoring the blatant aching in his chest.

After all, the old Akatsuki were dead and gone.

It was now time for a new dawn.

A voice loudly called out through the halls, echoing slightly. If you listened closely, however, you would see that it was not coming from a person, but rather a small PA system connecting to the walls.

"Amaya and Yuudai. Come to the office in five minutes for debriefing."

Yuudai sighed in relief as he heard the announcement sounded. Amaya and Akai had been fighting all this time, and he was honestly sick of it. A mission would be peaceful and quiet, two things that the base were not.

The door to Amaya and his room opened to a teen with long auburn hair. She gestured for him to follow her, her eyes looking tired and angry as a loud voice exploded behind her.

"Fuck you, Amaya! I'm _fucking_ sick of you and all this _shit! _Why don't you just go-"

"Shut up, Akai," growled Amaya, not turning to look at her cousin.

Akai eyes narrowed into a death glare that sent shivers down Yuudai's spine. Amaya, however, was unfazed. "I hope you don't come back from this mission," said Akai softly, her voice laced with odium and hurt. She turned and walked away from them, her head hanging slightly.

Amaya rolled her eyes and angrily muttered, "Let's go."

* * *

**KOUHEI's POV**

The office door opens slowly, the swinging noise inaudible. Yuudai and Amaya walk in, the first with tired bags under her eyes and the latter looking worried about the former.

"Amaya, Yuudai, I have a mission for you two," I say, my voice as harsh and stern as ever, "It is relatively easy; just a simple scouting mission. I want you to go near the Yuugare's hideout in Iwagakure and figure out what jutsu they used on their members; if we know what jutsu was used, we may be able to reverse it."

The two nodded simultaneously.

"Dismissed," I sigh, turning back to my researching.

Even though the fights still break out, the base seemed quieter.

* * *

**AKAI's POV**

I raise my eyebrow as Kenta and Yutaka look at me, glare at each other, and then look at me again.

Okay, this was getting creepy.

"The hell are you guys doing?" I ask, blinking bewilderedly.

"Nothing," they say at the same time before glaring darkly at each other again.

"…Okay?" I stand up and shoot them worried looks before walking into the kitchen where Midori and Mizuki are making lunch.

"What's up with Femmie and Kenta?" I ask, hoping to get answers. Those two were freaking me out as of late.

Mizuki's eyes sparkle and I know that she was watching the whole thing. She grins knowingly at me, but makes no move to answer me. Weird.

Midori smiles softly at me in her kind, motherly, way. "Why don't you ask them?" she suggests in a caring manner.

I shake my head. "I already did! The bastards just ignored me!"

Mizuki giggles behind her hand. "I don't think they _can_ ignore you Akai~" she coos, stifling more giggles by biting her lip.

Everyone is acting weird- well, more than usual.

And it's really bothering me.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I look around from were me and Yuudai are hiding behind the tall bushes and foliage. This was creepy. The people walking around are whispering virtually incoherent things and moving boxes around. They look like they were getting ready for something big.

Suddenly, two of the younger-looking ones talk loud enough to hear.

"What do you think of the Akatsuki?" asks one in a hushed tone.

The other shrugs his broad shoulders. "I think they're pathetic. Hey, isn't the leader's kid in the Akatsuki?"

This caught my attention, and made my blood run cold. The leader's child is in the Akatsuki?

"Yeah," said the first, looking thoughtful, "The kid's name starts with A- Aiko? Akemi? Azami?"

"Her name's Akai. It's a daughter," confirms the second.

Akai? What the hell?

…What am I going to do?

* * *

**AKAI's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I feel bad for saying that I hope Amaya dies. Shit, I might have jinxed it! Damn it, damn it, damn it. Am I feeling guilt? Wow I can blow up my village and parents and have no weight on my chest, but when I wish my cousin dies, I feel guilty as hell.

I can't let anyone know I'm feeling bad. Then they'll think that I actually _care_ about shit.

And of course as soon as I think this Yutaka walks in the room. I have a feeling that I still had a guilty look on my face. Fuck.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking genuinely worried for me. The fuck? When did that happen?

"Nothin' Femmie!" I say defiantly, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go fuck with Mizuki." I knew that that'd piss 'em off.

For some reason, Yutaka didn't seem to get angry. "…You know Mizuki is going to kill you, right?" said Yutaka, his signature smirk splaying across his face, a mischievous twinkle lighting up his grey-blue eyes.

"Not unless I push you in front of me before she tries!" I tease cheekily, grinning widely and slicking my tongue out at him.

"What if I'm not there?" asks Yutaka playfully, his eyes narrowing impishly.

I blink dumbly, realizing my misconception at his words. "…Well fuck."

* * *

**DAIKI's POV**

I was running around, waving my arms and probably screaming in happiness. Don't judge.

"Daiki, what the fuck are you so god damn happy about?!" snapped Kenta, grabbing onto one of my arms to keep me still and possibly wrench it out of my socket.

I take a deep breath, and- without taking a pause- exclaimed, "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! I was reading member profiles on Kouhei-sama's computer and-"

"Wait," asked Midori, raising her eyebrow incredulously at me, "you were reading the documents on Kouhei-sempai's computer?"

"Yes!" I cried proudly, nodding my head eagerly, "And I found out that it's almost the cousin's birthdays! We should totally do something for them!"

"That's a good idea, but what would we do?" Mizuki asked, her brow creasing thoughtfully.

"I think Amaya would want us all to shut the fuck up for a day, you know, 'cause she's a fucking depressed cutter," stated Kenta nonchalantly, smirking playfully.

Midori slapped Kenta across the face, her face flushing angrily.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for, you cracked prostitute!" yowled Kenta, glaring at her.

Mizuki glared back just as hard. "You're such a judgemental person! Not all stereotypes are true, y'know!"

"I know I'm a judgemental person! That's just how Kenta fuckin' is!"

"We should get Akai lingerie!" shouted Yutaka over the chaos, a perverted grin spreading across his face.

Everyone stared perplexedly at him, before Kenta grinned widely and burst out, "I fucking agree with that!" The two let out happy yowls and high-fived.

It doesn't take a genius to know that Mizuki nailed them both in the face.

* * *

**YUUDAI's POV**

I stare worriedly at Amaya. She hadn't spoken for the entire walk back. Even before she would mutter blunt attempts at conversation. I honestly wonder what's going through her mind- I mean, we just learnt that her cousin was the daughter of our rising enemy. What if Akai is a double spy? She'd be devastated.

"Hey," I ask quietly, not bothering to hide the concern in my usually emotionless voice, "Are you alright?"

Her face twitches into something akin to a sneer, but almost immediately her features relax and her expression is blank again. "I'm fine, Yuudai," she answers stoically, "Nothing as trivial as this affects me."

I knew she was lying, but let it slide. After all, our first concern was getting to the base and relaying our gathered information. And getting out of this rain, I muse.

We're passing through one of Ame's smaller villages; only a small marketplace and several insignificant chalets. The roads weren't even paved- mud sloshing as we walked through the rain.

Suddenly, a leather baseball flew across my vision and landed at Amaya's feet. We both turned our heads to see three small kids, presumably two brothers and a sister. They only looked to be eight, the little girl seven. They seemed to want the ball back, but were hesitant at the sight of the black cloaks.

Suddenly the little girl sneers cynically. "Let's go guys," she glowers, shaking her shoulder-length reddish hair, "The big _oh-so powerful_ Akatsuki won't let us get our ball back."

Her friend's eyes widen as they stare incredulously (and pathetically) at the girl, their mouths coming agape in shock.

Instead of attacking like I was expecting her to, Amaya smirks proudly at the girl and leans down to pick up the ball, tossing it softly to her and laughing, "I guess the oh-so powerful Akatsuki did let you get your ball back, huh?" Her misty eyes twinkled gently in an almost motherly fashion.

The girl blinks slowly, her face twisting into a soft scowl. She suddenly grinned, her big brown eyes sparkling playfully. "I guess the oh-so powerful Akatsuki isn't all that big." The girl picked up the ball and ran away, the boys following in her wake.

As soon as they left, Amaya's face became impassive again. She straitened herself up and began walking again.

I frowned. "Amaya, why… did you do that?" I ask softly.

Amaya stops. Without turning around, she simply answers, "…She reminded me of Akai."

As Amaya starts walking again, my suspicions were confirmed.

Amaya really does care.

And it's slowly killing her.

* * *

**YUTAKA's POV**

The entrance to the base opens.

And suddenly all of the Akatsuki rush to the door, asking questions and welcoming Yuudai and Amaya home.

Akai scowls from her place beside me, her face turning into a half-pout. "Why didn't _we_ get welcomed home?"

I smirk playfully at her and respond, "Well, we're so sexy that they got jealous."

She scoffs and turns her head away from me. She'd probably say it was from disgust, but I think it was so she could hide the blush I knew surfaced. I grin lazily.

Eat that, Kenta!

Suddenly, Akai stands up, walks into the group, and pulls Amaya into a diffident hug, mumbling a dejected, "I'm sorry, Ama."

Amaya's face widens with shock, before she shakily replies with, "S'okay, 'Kai." She pulls back from the hug, biting her lip and looking at the ground. "Uh… I'm really tired sooo… I'll b-be in Yuudai and I's room." She stumbled ungracefully through the room and slammed the door behind her.

Akai stared after her with crestfallen eyes, her mouth in a phony-looking smirk. She laughed softly, her laugh more hurt than the usual shades of insane and glee associated with it. "You'd think this was the first time she'd even been hugged," she chuckled gently.

I looked at her worriedly. "You 'kay, Greenie?" I ask, hesitantly touching her shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

She laughs in that unfamiliar sad way. "Don't worry 'bout me, Fem," she says, smirking forlornly, "I'm just… worried about Amaya." She turned to Yuudai and softly requests, "Can you check up on her? I… I don't think she wants to see me right now."

Akai then turned and walked through one of the doors- probably towards our room.

I suddenly feel like someone's shoved cyanide down my throat. I swallow worriedly.

I guess Kenta's not the only one eating it.

* * *

**YUUDAI's**

I watch semi-sadly as Akai walks away after asking me to check up on Amaya. She must be just as worried about her as I am, because she actually talked to me. She always seemed to ignore me or insult me. Probably because I'm a lot more intelligent than her. Suddenly I got snapped back into reality when I was hit on the shoulder (rather rudely) by Yutaka.

"You okay, man?" he asked, scowling slightly and raising one of his eyebrows. His facial features were sneering, but his eyes showed me that he was worried about the sisters, too.

My lips twitched into one of my signature barely-even-there smiles. "Yeah, I'm… fine." I started to walk towards Amaya and I's room, my eyes looking at the ground as I wonder what the hell I'm going to do.

As I walked in, I saw Amaya sitting on her bed hugging her knees into a fetal position. She didn't seem to notice I was there until I closed the door, the almost silent click rousing her from her unnerving station.

She looked up, but when our eyes met, she looked like she wanted to cry, her misty white eyes starting to fill up with tears. I couldn't blame her if she did begin to cry, but she didn't. I guess it's not in her stoic nature.

I walked over and sat down next to her, wincing as my moving creating a rustle in the bed and the quiet room.

"Amaya?" I asked softly, trying to sound calm, even though I'm really scared. I bit my lip as I stared at her in her vulnerable state.

"…hmm?" Amaya looked up, slowly, making me flinch at her sudden movement. She looked the same as when we left. Bloodshot eyes with bags under them from lack of sleep.

I bite my lip harder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, Yuudai." _Don't worry about me._

"You sure?" _I want to._

I frown at the words that we didn't exchange. She said nothing for a minute. I wonder what she's thinking, honestly. Sometimes, I think that she's almost as unpredictable as Akai.

She took a shaky breath, closing her eyes softly.

Suddenly, she spoke again, her tone miserable and cagy. "No." _Help me._

"Is it because of-"

"...Yeah. That's one of the reasons."

"One?" I said sounding more worried than before. She had more reasons?

"Long story," she muttered, "…I'll… tell you later."

I put my arm around her shoulder in a hesitant act of comfort, she looked at me with big, teary puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it now." I said trying to lighten the mood, a soft, reassuring smile on my face, "Akai's birthday is tomorrow, I don't think you'll want to be sad then."

Amaya smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

I got up and smiled at her. She kind of grinned back, just as I left the room to join the others.

For once.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

Akai's birthday is tomorrow.

And I don't have anything for her.

Damn it. I sat staring at the ceiling. Then I remembered something, I grabbed my black coat and looked in the pocket. I took out the picture, the one of my parents, Akai and I.

I looked at the picture for a minute, remembering when that picture was taken. We had been at an Iwagakure firework fair. That was the day Akai had fallen in love with explosions.

I could feel something at the back of it, a thin lump irritating my finger. I carefully peeled it off, and then put the previous picture back in my coat pocket. I looked at the obstruction quizzically, before my eyes widened slightly.

It was of Akai and I. I was ten and she was nine. The picture made me burst out laughing.

I was standing there with my hands dramatically on my hips, glaring disparagingly at my cousin with my lips pursed into something pout-esque. Akai was sticking her tongue out playfully and giving the camera a peace sign. I smiled as I looked at the picture.

I think I want to give this picture to Akai. I know what you're thinking; it's just a stupid picture, right? Nope. If it makes me happy, maybe it will do the same for her. She hasn't been laughing enough lately, and that fact was screwing with my mind. I put the picture in a dull red frame, and placed it on my nightstand, just as I get up to go join the others.

For once.

Just as I walk into the 'living room' Daiki gets up and runs up to me jumping up and down and excitedly exclaiming, "It's Akai's birthday tomorrow! It's tomorrow, dammit!" his dirty blonde spike of hair flopping up and down with him as his bright azure eyes sparkled elatedly.

Then Mizuki and Midori got up and stood on either side of me.

"Amaya! So, it's 'Ravenous Red's' birthday tomorrow?" asked Mizuki almost nonchalantly, smirking self-righteously at me.

"Oh, and then in a couple of days, it's your sweet sixteen!" Midori squealed, sounding pretty much like an annoying fangirl and completely unlike her usual elegant and motherly self.

"OMG, yes! We'll _have_ to do your hair!" prattled Mizuki, grinning happily.

"And makeup!" added Midori eagerly.

"And make you where decent clothes that don't make you look like a cross-dresser!" Mizuki gushed, throwing her hands out and almost whacking the still-bouncing Daiki in the face.

The both of them then skipped out of the room, still planning my future torture.

Damn.

I looked down the hall, then at everyone, down the hall, then at everyone again.

"See? This is why I don't want to associate with you people." I said flatly.

* * *

**AKAI's POV**

I screamed as I woke up to an extremely hard punch to my shoulder.

The _fuck_ would do that? Yutaka? He _is_ a fucking moron.

Even with that reasoning, I still wasn't right.

Who was it? It was fucking Amaya. She was standing there with that same 'I'm-emo-if-you-fuck-with-me-I'll-fuck-up-your-face' look.

"Time to get up," she said emotionlessly, even though she was still tapping her side impatiently.

"What time is it?"

"Hm? Ten."

"What the fuck, sunshine? It's ten o'clock! That's too fucking early, even for a bitchy insomniac like you."

She shrugged. "Yuudai is a douche. He woke me up at eight, be grateful I didn't come in here then."

"You better have not! That'd fucking suck shit, bitch, and you know it, too!" I gape at her, my eyes wide and angry.

I think I could see a little smile from her.

Mission accomplished.

"Get dressed Akai," muttered Amaya, a laugh peeking through her lips.

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER. :D**

* * *

"Get your ass out here, Akai. You're taking longer than Mizuki," said Amaya loudly, banging on the door.

"Cut me some fucking slack, sunshine! I still don't trust that Yutaka's not gonna walk in 'ere!" I yowled back.

"…True."

"Hey!" Yutaka yelled. I could almost _hear_ his pout.

"Well, we all know it's true," muttered Amaya, rolling her eyes.

I walked out of Femmie and I's room and sighed loudly. "M'kay. The fuck did'ja want?"

"HAPPY ((MOTHERFUCKING)) BIRTHDAY RED!" they both shouted, making my ears ring.

"Birthday? …Huh?" I blinked dumbly, staring at them stupidly for a few minutes, "Oh Yeeeeeah. Forgot 'bout that."

"Come on!" said Amaya in a moderately unamused tone as she pulled me by the wrist.

"Where the fuck are we going?!"

"Your birthday party, dumbass!"

"…THE FUCK?"

We walked (I was dragged ) into the livingroom. Wait a fucking minute…? Everything's red?

HOLYFUCKOHMYGAWDTHISISFUCKIN 'AWESOMESQUEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What the hell was that?" Yutaka asked, looking terrified, his grey-blue eye twitching.

Fuck. I said that out loud.

"Everything's fucking _red!_" I squealed, my eyes twitching in a deranged manner.

"Wow, Amaya, you weren't kidding when you said she liked red," muttered Yutaka, not scared and looking very amused.

"Well no shit," said Amaya nonchalantly, waving her hand, "we _do_ call her 'Red.'"

We all sat in the 'living room'. Everyone was looking at me but I didn't really notice. After all, I was too busy drooling over my favorite color.

Yeah, I said it. Fuck you.

Kouhei handed me a folder, looking unruffled but still attempting to stifle a smirk.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, blinking innocently (as if it were possible).

"Yutaka's profile," stated our crimson-haired leader nonchalantly, the smirk splaying across his usually aloof facial features.

"I hate you," Yutaka said, glaring at him coldly.

"I know."

"Read it and weep, Femmie!" I yowled cruelly, even though I have no fucking idea why I Yutaka would be so mad.

I mean, its jus' a document, right?

Mizuki smiled and happily chirruped, "KK, here!"

I opened the box and there, in its little cinnamon container, was pepper spray. Fuck yes! This'll keep away all the pedophiliac rapists!

And Yutaka. Him too.

"Sweet!" I yowled, throwing my hands up in the air in elation.

I looked at Yutaka, my eyes narrowing evilly. "Don't even!" he shouted, covering his face in fear. Then I looked at Amaya.

She looked at me then at the pepper spray. "Don't even," she said monotonously, a lot less scared then Yutaka.

I laughed at their reactions. Fuckers.

Yutaka (who just _happened_ to be sitting next to me) tossed me a box, grinning.

"What's with the hand cuffs?" I asked unknowingly, blinking innocently and pursing my lips slightly.

He grinned suggestively. I looked around to notice everyone else facepalming.

I thought for a second, then blanched and stared at him incredulously, gaping like a fish.

"You sick bondage-loving bastard!" I yowled, blushing heatedly in embarrassment.

He just laughed. Wait, I have pepper spray.

Thank you, Mizuki~

I then sprayed him in the eyes with it, glaring darkly, the loud blush still on my face. He screamed in pain, falling backwards off the couch to writhe in pain. Hah, payback, bitch!

I opened everyone else's gift…

…And presumably got what I expected from them.

A switch-knife from Kenta (He shrugged dismissively, blushing perversely. "Just so Yutaka won't rape you in the middle o' the night,") flowers from Midori ("Aren't they pretty, Akai-chan?"), a hand drawn picture from Daiki (He pointed to the picture. "That's me… That's you… That's Kenta and Mizuki after the cloning mishap- oh, and that's Ronald my queer imaginairy pet goose!), and a few insignificant ninja stars from Yuudai (He blinked. "…")

Last was Amaya.

She smiled and blushed lightly as she handed me a picture. The frame was red. _Hell fucking yes_! I looked at the picture. It was Amaya and I when we were younger. I smirked at our melodramatic characteristic positions and put the picture frame down.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Yutaka said getting up, still rubbing his eyes.

"Follow us!" Kenta yelled, his massive grin widening.

We all were walking outside towards the lake. Water? Damn it!

"What's here?" I asked Kenta, blinking stupidly.

Kenta shrugged. "Since yo' Fifteen we need to hit you fifteen fuckin' times."

"Why?"

"Eh. 'Tis tradition," Yutaka awnsered.

They exchanged glances, grinned widely, and then loudly exclaimed, "LET'S PLAY THE 'Which one is Hikaru?' GAME!"

Mizuki, being the only otaku in our group, facepalmed.

When we got to the dock (still not sure why we're out here), Kenta and Yutaka whacked me fourteen times.

"We done?" I asked my partner, my head spinning lightly.

"Almost. Just one more thing…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUCKER!" They both screamed just before roughly pushing me and making me fall into the icy cold lake.

I swam up feebly to catch my breath.

"You two are so fucking dead!" I screamed angrily, my face flushed.

I ended up catching them. I know from experience that it's hard to run while laughing like a fucking idiot.

* * *

**AMAYA's POV**

I blinked as I woke up to no explosions or a screaming Akai in my face. Turning my head to the side I saw on my alarm that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. What? Usually someone's woken me up by now.

I sigh and drag myself out of bed. Maybe someone euthanized Akai and Kenta?

Don't look at me like that. I can hope, can't I?

Forcibly pushing myself towards the kitchen, I see Akai and Yutaka staring stupidly at the flickering TV screen. I walked in front of them and tiredly asked, "Hey, what're you two doing? Shouldn't you be training?"

The two keep on staring, their eyes unfocused. Suddenly, Akai frowns sadly and turns to Yutaka. "Fem, I miss Ama-chan," she whimpered, her big brown eyes welling up with tears.

Yutaka sighed sadly, turning to Akai with comforting blue hues. "So do I, Greenie. But we gotta cope, m'kay? Amaya wouldn't want us to be sad, would she?"

Akai stared at him for a moment before shaking her head, and looking down, biting her lip so hard that blood streamed down her chin.

Yutaka looked sympathetic as he looked at her. He suddenly wrapped her into a comforting hug, whispering securities as he rubbed her back, allowing her to sob into his shoulder.

What the hell?! Yutaka, you aren't supposed to hug people. Akai, you aren't supposed to _let _him hug you. Yutaka, you're supposed to make some perverted or conceited comment, and Akai, you're supposed to spray him in the eyes with pepper spray.

And that's just the way it is.

…It's almost scaring me how I know them so well.

I raised my eyebrow at them. "Uh, Akai? I'm right here?" The two just stayed were they were, Akai's heart-wrenching sobs making my heart break.

"Akai?" I asked, blinking.

No one moved.

"…Yutaka?"

No one moved.

"Both of you, what the hell is going on?!"

No one moved.

I sighed in exasperation, taking in a deep breath to yell at them, when I realised something.

The past tense.

'_Amaya wouldn't want us to be sad would she?'_

Missing me?

'_Fem, I miss Ama-chan.'_

The comforting?

The sadness?

Akai is _crying_?!

My eyes widened in realization.

…I'm not really here, am I?

_Am I dead…?_

* * *

I stared blankly as Kenta and Mizuki got into a major argument, and then proceeded to run straight past me, brushing up against my stomach without reacting or stumbling.

I frown sadly and bite my lip. It's been a few hours since my realization, and honestly, it's been killing me.

Akai and Kenta destroyed Yuudai and I's bedroom. Yuudai _spoke_ to people. Mizuki made dinner (and failed horribly, considering she could _not_ for the life of her figure out how to work a stove), Daiki re-made dinner (since Mizuki's was hardly edible), Yutaka made Akai _blush_, Midori kissed Kouhei on the cheek and made _him_ blush, Kenta was jealous of Yutaka…

And I wasn't able to participate in any of it.

Normally I wouldn't mind; I mean, I hate most people anyways, but not being _able _to partake… It makes me regret not doing anything before. I miss Kenta and his hilarious douchebag ways, I miss Mizuki's girly otaku-ness, I miss Yutaka and his perverted, egotistical personality, I miss Midori and how she easily replaced my mother, I miss Kouhei and how he loves everyone but chooses not to show it, I miss Daiki, his annoying-ness, and his good cooking, I miss Yuudai, because he so quickly became my best friend.

But mainly, I miss Akai.

And how she cared about me when no one else would. How she cheered me up with her childish antics. How her semi-cruel, sisterly way of love taught me how to be independent. How she was so spontaneous and unpredictable. How her smile lighted up the room.

Now she never smiled at all…

And it was my entire fault.

I sighed in exasperation as all the members walked into the kitchen, some of them laughing. I rolled my eyes and loudly asked, "What're you guys doing?" Even though I knew they wouldn't answer me. I blinked as the kitchen door closed and the lights went off. I raised my eyebrow and walked slowly towards the door, touching the knob attentively. To my surprise, I felt the metal and heard the soft scraping noise of my hand running over it. What the hell?

I gripped the door knob and opened it slowly, it coming ajar with a soft click. I frowned, my brow creasing, and walked hesitantly into the pitch black room.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, AMAYA!" shouted the entire Akatsuki, their mouths in massive grins.

"Wait… w-what?" I stuttered, my eyes wide in surprise.

Kenta laughed. "We thought ignoring you would be a great fuckin' b-day present. After all; you don't like talkin' to shit."

"Then why the hell did you pretend like I was dead?!"

"We pushed Akai into the lake. We figured it wouldn't be fair if we didn't prank you," stated Yutaka, shrugging with his signature smirk splayed across his face.

"You're all douchebags!" I cried, not caring that I sounded like a third grade Akai.

"We know, Ama-chan~" chorused the entire group in between sniggers.

Akai grinned like the Cheshire Cat and threw a box at my head. "Open my pres' first, Sunshine!"

I blink and raise my eyebrow at her, then opened the small haphazardly wrapped lace black box carefully. I blinked at what she gave me. It was a gorgeously sculpted black clay crow, its wings slightly outspread and its beady, realistic eyes set in determination. The beak and claws of the bird were painted a pure white color in contrast to the rest of its body.

Akai grinned hopefully up at me. "D'you like it?"

I smirked back and sneered, "It's _lovely_~" She flipped the bird at me.

Kenta gave me a blunt kunai ("We wouldn't want you cutting yourself, would we?" he simpered, his eyes narrowing maliciously,) Midori gave me a set of make-up ("You're gonna look so stunning, Amaya,") Mizuki gave me her signature Dove shampoo ("Minus the red dye," muttered the albino-esque girl bitterly,) Yutaka gave me… nothing ("You should be graced with my presence, Tenderfoot~" he proclaimed, smirking smugly,) Kouhei gave me a check for 1000 ryo, Daiki baked me a cake (Chocolate with a pure vanilla drizzle of icing on top and chocolate icing around it,) and Yuudai...

He gave me a beautiful painting of the crow Akai gave me flying across the starry night sky towards a bright full moon. Huh, they must've had a joint present.

As we ate the cake, I couldn't help but wonder…

What would happen if one of us actually _did_ die?

**A/N: EVERYONE IN THIS STORY IS FRICKIN WEIRD. (MorbidSmiles: "'Cept for Paigee. XD") MORBID GTFO! Ahem. Anyways we will not be updating this for a while, most likley not until the new year. But the next chapter is going to be longer...and more fucked up...again I warned you.**


End file.
